


Serendipity

by undernightlight



Series: Music Inspirations [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gavin900, M/M, Romance, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Gavin's nervous for their first official date, the planning all in Richard's hands. Richard's nervous if he'd decided the right thing, but everything turns out right.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> A little romantic first date for these two. I like writing soft Reed900, just makes me feel soft too. I'm planning to write some more based on songs, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know; I already have a multichaper story in the works for these two, but ti's causing me difficulties, but I'll work that out, hopefully soon too.
> 
> This is inspired by Serendipity - Jimin of BTS, since it's a solo opening track. Even if you're not into kpop, I suggest a listen. It's super soft and one of my favourite BTS songs, so yeah, that's that, but give a listen.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Staring at himself in the mirror, he couldn't tell if what he was wearing was alright. He didn't want to be overdressed, but he didn't want to be underdressed either. If only that goddamned android of his told him where they were going or what they were doing, then it'd all be fine, but no, Richard had to keep it a surprise didn't he.

The fact the Richard was so eager to prepare this date instead of allowing him to do it still baffled Gavin's mind. It was him the asked the android out on the date to begin with, awkwardly and with a lot of stuttering, but he did it, yet Richard insisted to take the actual date planning into his own hand, his long and slender hands and fingers that - no, not now.

Gavin smoothed his hands down his shirt once more, still unsure. His managed to find black jeans he'd forgotten he owned, still looking well with no holes or fraying at the legs. His button up he'd bought a long time ago yet very rarely worn, much like the jeans. The vertical stripes ran down the length of the shirt and sleeves in colours of black white and dark green. He liked the shirt, but wasn't sure if it was really...him. It was the midlife crisis of shirts to him. His boots were comfortable and clean. He looked good, but if Richard chose a fancy restaurant, then he was screwed.

As he was brushing strands of his hair back into place, a knock sounded at his apartment door. Shit, he was early. Of course he was early. With slightly panicked steps, he went and answered the door, stroking the cat on the head as he passed her.

Richard was dressed elegantly in black dress pants and belt, with a coral pink t-shirt tucked in. He wore a watch on his left wrist, and semi-smart trainers. When did Richard learn to dress so good and would they help him too?

“Good evening Gavin. I hope I wasn't too early.” His voice was as soft as his eyes, ones Gavin once compared to ice but now to lakes in spring.

“Urm no, you're fine. Come in while I just grab my stuff.” After stepping aside, Richard stepped in with a gentle smile, leaning in and kissing Gavin's cheek. The detective flushed pink as he closed the door.

Richard found himself running his fingers down the cat’s back, purrs emanating from the small creature and Gavin slipped passed back into his bedroom. The human picked up his keys, wallet and phone, and doubt checked his appearance for good measure, before walking back out to meet Richard. It was too late now to change anyway, so hopefully it would do. Richard smiled as he entered, his eyes torn away from the cat.

“Are we ready?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“Yeah, think so. Where’re we going anyway?”

“It's a surprise.”

“Oh great, of course it is.”

“You don't like surprises?” Richard asked, a hand finding Gavin's.

“No I don't, hate them.”

“Well I'm sorry but you have to wait.”

Gavin was annoyed, but he couldn’t stay so with Richard's hand in his. The detective grabbed a light jacket and they left together. This was their first date. They'd already kissed, they're been together a few weeks, but never had they been on a proper date, and Gavin felt butterflies in his stomach he hadn't felt for years. These feeling of excitement and anticipation and nerve all bubbling inside of him; he felt like a teenager again, but he wouldn't trade it.

Richard lead them to his car, one far nicer and more modern, but with less character, than Gavin's, being a gentleman and opening the door for his partner. Gavin gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder for good measure before climbing in with a smile and blush. Richard walked around the driver’s side, climbed in, started the engine and drove. It was quiet in the car, no music playing, and Gavin was yet to be able to deal with prolonged silence, no matter the person.

“Why can't you tell me where we're going?”

“Because it's a surprise Gavin. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.”

“I know that you idiot, but tell me anyway.”

“No. You'll just have to wait.”

The detective grumbled in his seat, his face set heavy, but was lightened when Richards hand left the wheel and curled around his on his lap. Gavin was always surprised about how physically affectionate Richard really was, or how affectionate he could be if Gavin didn't fuck it up so often. He had to work on that.

The silence continued, an uneasiness making its way through his body, as they drove further out from the city. Where they were going, Gavin had no idea, and he occasionally found himself squeezing Richard’s hand a little tighter in hopes of calming himself. He couldn’t remember he’d been this nervous. Actually, he could. That first kiss of theirs. For weeks his brain had been wracked with thoughts of his partner, some more than a little unprofessional, and he thought it’d get better, that it would pass, but it never did. It was early afternoon, Gavin had been sent home and Richard had accompanied him. After a nap, they talked, and with as little thinking as possible, Gavin kissed him. And when Richard returned the affection, he felt himself melt a little. It was perfect.

Gavin realised he was only ever nervous in matters involving Richard, and whether that was a good thing to know or not, he wasn’t sure, but he doubted there was anything he could do to change it.

He felt Richard squeeze his hand back before releasing himself to turn on the radio, but Gavin quickly turned it off when he heard the mention of his half brother, deciding he’d rather deal with silence then have to listen to how brilliant Elijah Kamski was for the fifty millionth time. Richard seemed understanding as he placed a securing hand on Gavin’s leg, his arms now crossed and hands hidden.

“It’s alright Gavin.”

“Yeah I know, doesn’t help that he’s fucking everywhere.”

“Yes, I imagine it doesn’t, but don’t allow him to control you.”

“I’d like to see him fucking try.” 

Richard chuckled. Gavin truly could be an angry little man at times, but despite that often presented exterior, Richard knew he was far kinder and softer that he let most people know. He felt special knowing he saw that side of the detective, now outside of work also.

“Hopefully tonight will be a good distraction for you.”

“Yeah, you have a habit of doing that to me.” Gavin was clearly embarrassed to say something so sappy, but Richard glanced across the red-faced human, a smile across his face. Richard returned the smile and squeezed his leg in reassurance. They’d pledged to stay away from work for the night, so they quietly talked about music most of the way there, Gavin giving recommendations. Richard thought a lot of them sounded rather bleak, but clearly Gavin enjoyed them so he made a note to listen to them all at some point.

When the car finally came to a stop, they were far enough out of the city, where noises had calmed and the lights were much less bright. The street light above the gravel parking lot was the brightest source of light around, lighting both their features in a warm glow as they stepped out the car. Gavin looked around to nothing nearby. “Why we here?”

“A date Gavin,” Richard replied, a slight smirk across his lips. Gavin had taught him too well. “Please relax, nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“No, but I’m not paranoid like you.”

Richard was right, Gavin knew that. He was too worried about messing something up that he was tense, he hadn’t even noticed before. He was paranoid he’d say something wrong or do something stupid and it would all go to shit, and he really didn’t want that. Taking a deep breath in, he tried to loosen up, allow himself to just enjoy whatever Richard had planned.

“Yeah, you’re right.” His partner had walked round to the trunk of his car, pulling out a large bag he swung into his shoulder and a blanket. “A picnic?”

“I hope that’s alright,” he replied as he closed and locked the car.

“Haven’t had a picnic since I was ten, but yeah, it’s alright.”

Richard smiled and they laced fingers together, leading them. He had the perfect spot picked out, on a grassy embankment, a mild slope down towards the city, trees behind them, closing them off from everybody and everything. He was nervous, but hopeful that Gavin would like it.

They approached, and as Richard began unrolling the blanket to lay it on the grass, Gavin found his footsteps dwindle at the city before him. Being a cop in Detroit, especially in recent times, had been difficult. He'd seen brutality he hadn't see since the academy training videos, criminals he never hoped to meet, aggression he was once guilt of himself; everyday he saw the dark side of Detroit. Gavin stood there, looking at the small lights of houses and apartment blocks and high rise offices, and he thought it looked beautiful. His attention flickered like the light that drew his gave by Richard’s side, a small portable camping light, yellowing and warm instead of harsh white light. It was set on the floor, and Richard approached his partner, whose eyes drifted back the city.

“Is this okay?” He asked, light touches tracing the curves of Gavin’s biceps under the jacket.

“Yeah...yeah it’s okay.” The detective’s voice was barely above a whisper, despite them being the only two around. It was soft and shy, with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Richard took the opportunity to lean down and catch his with his own, tender and kind, and Gavin reciprocated with the same intentions, hands finding their way to Richard’s cheeks and neck. It was short but well meant.

Fingers laced, Richard led them over to the blanket across the grass, and they sat down together. “I brought food and drink for you, in case you were hunger, since it is a picnic.” From the bag, a long sandwich was pulled out, wrapped in paper tightly to prevent a loss of contents. Gavin unwrapped the sandwich that was handed to him and chuckled upon seeing it.

“The one I like from the small cafe downtown.” He went there when he could and he always ordered the same one, but the past few days he hadn’t had the chance, work piling up, and he’d been whining about it. Richard paid attention, and Gavin could help but smile.

“And donuts for after, if you want. I brought beer, if you want one.” Gavin nodded, taking the first bite of food, and a cold bottle was pulled from the back. The android popped off the cap and held it for when his partner would want it.

Gavin swallowed before talking. “You really thought about this, didn’t you?” And Richard only smiled in response. “Did you have this planned from the moment I asked you on a date?”

“No, though I wish I could say I had. I thought carefully about what you would enjoy, but also what might help your health’ you’ve been stressed recently, and I thought a night away from the noise and the people could do you some good. I hope I made the right decision.”

“You made the best decision, stop worrying.” A relieved smile spread across Richard’s face, and he leaned in to kiss Gavin’s forehead in gratitude, and the smile only widened at the blush on the detective’s face.

Half the sandwich was eaten before it was re-wrapped and set aside. “You’re not hungry?” Richard asked.

“The date isn’t for me to eat. I just...you know, would rather just be with you.”

Another smile and another blush. Richard was touched, and set the half empty beer aside. He nodded and followed Gavin’s actions as he laid down, settling a hand being his head. Gavin stared up at the sky. It was clear for once – he was sure Richard looked up forecasts to chose the night for the date – and the stars were shining bright. He’d never been much of a stargazed, but maybe that was because he’d never been there with someone before, let alone someone he cared for, that he’d do so much for.

“Tell me about the stars.”

His voice was soft and quiet and warm, like summer rain or a winter fire. Richard looked across and marvelled at how the small light lit Gavin’s features, rounded and gentle, his eyes reflecting a yellow-grey, and he looked beautiful. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. I want to hear your voice talk about them; you have a way with words.”

Richard chuckled slightly, his free hand reaching over to find Gavin’s and taking hold before he began to speak. Gavin listen to him talk about the constellations, the stories behind them, the might battles that lead to the gods of old gracing fallen soldier a place in the sky, and Gavin found himself more intrigued by his partner’s voice than the storied being told. He shifted himself onto his stomach, shuffling closer to Richard, and watched as he stared down at him shifted.

“Shall I continue?” He asked, and Gavin nodded, and Richard did. The human just laid there, his cheek smushed into his folded arm, staring at Richard, who he found was brighter and more breathtaking than any star above them. A little time passed, with just Gavin watching and Richard speaking, before Gavin swiftly propped himself up and kissed his partner, cutting him off mid word. But Richard couldn’t be angry, instead smiling as they moved perfectly against each other. Gavin shifted closed against, and when they eventually broke apart, he rest his head on his partner’s chest.

“Thank you,” he said, his thumb stoking absentmindedly across Richard’s temple and down his cheek and jaw.

“What for?”

“For this, this feeling of being young and happy and...not feeling like the world is a lost cause.”

“I’m only one person, I highly doubt I can do all that.”

Gavin kissed him gentle once more, his words spoken into Richard’s mouth between the smallest of breaks of contact. “But you can. You make me feel so much more.” RIchard’s fingers tangled in Gavin’s hair, carding through gentle.

“You give me far more credit than I deserve.”

“No I don’t. Trust me, this feeling is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of the story, and if you have any song suggestions. I'm open to any genre and any language to yeah. I might to one using Timeless - NCT U, because that's such a good song and it could get angsty that way, but who knows.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed! If you like, check out my other DBH stories. The one titled Eighteen Years is a person favourite of all my short stories honestly.


End file.
